Our Year
by Renascielle
Summary: When faced with the question of forever, Magnus can only give one answer: "Alexander... I'll love you through every season." [One-shot / MALEC / Rated T]


**Our Year**

"Magnus?" Alec whispered, his lips dry. " _Magnus?"_ He repeated, trying to turn onto his other side. The sheets of the bed caught around his ankles. He let out a sigh, tugging on his pillow. He then felt the tickle of hair on his neck.

"Hmm?" Magnus groaned, his head nestling deeper into his boyfriend's back. He reached an arm sleepily around Alec's chest.

"Can I ask you something?" He shut his eyes and searched for the warlock's hand, which he then pressed against his torso.

A peck on his skin. "If it requires me to get out of this bed, then _no_."

Morning light trickled in through the window. Alec let it soak into his skin. He couldn't know for sure how many moments like these he would share with Magnus. So maybe it was better to retreat now and forget that the idea of _oblivion_ had been playing on his mind since the break of dawn.

"You love me."

He felt Magnus prop himself up. He felt his gaze bear into his head.

"Is that a question?"

Alec buried his head into his chest. "Yes?" He mumbled.

Magnus chuckled. "Is _that_ a question?"

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he repeated in his head. He flipped onto his back, almost crushing Magnus. His hands ran over his face, to wash his embarrassment away.  
"H-How long are you going to love me?" He burst out, arms slamming down at his sides. "I can't... I can't imagine..."

His eyes flickered in the void until they met with Magnus'. He appeared pensive, confused, offended perhaps. It made Alec want to throw himself from the window, if only to break the silence with the sound of broken bones.

"Now _that's_ a question." Magnus started, throwing a leg over Alec's hips, "You're a silly, _silly_ Nephilim..." He hovered above him, running his lips across his forehead and down his temple. "Alexander..."

 **"I'll love your through every season."**

 **"Our spring is beginnings. We're young and we're beautiful. We're vulnerable and we break. We're the first to smile and the first to cry. Because everything is in colour: amplified and fresh. We forge our own path through the damp grass. We retrace our steps over and over again. Our feet get dirty and our hands do too. Flowers bring opportunity. Sometimes the petals snap around our fingers and make us bleed, but it washes away. And there's so much rain... We're drowning, Alec. But it's fine, because it's new and the pain is novel. And the showers come, and the showers go. It's so insane we can barely hold on. But we find shelter as one. You and I, we bloom."**

 **"Our summer is heaven incarnate. The sun beats down incredibly hard. And we work and we build and we sweat... and it's stunning. In warmth we find comfort. We've found ourselves in the hay fields and the early morning coffees. We stand tall on our sunny mountains. And sure, sometimes the sun burns so bright we become blind to what surrounds us. So we forget what got us here; we start to take each other for granted. But it all comes back in flashes of light. And the storms bring us closer- closer than the frivolity of youth. We have power, we have love. You and I, we shine."**

 **"Our autumn is deception. Branches start to weaken and water falls as it did at the start. Our world seems to lose the colour we won in Summer. And it hurts us deeply. It's hazy, it's confusing. Our memories seem to pile up like leaves and we can barely find ourselves anymore. People rush in and out of the frame, too quickly. We try to hold on to the vibrancy of our love, because we refuse to let it mature. Everything's golden but we can't see it -because brown isn't red. And it takes us time to appreciate what we have, since we seem to have lost so much. But it's there, under the night sky that we knitted together. We see the world as no one else does, and it makes us strong. You and I, we sparkle."**

 **"Our winter is where is ends. The cold will come and there's nothing we do can stop it from destroying what we've made. It will take what it wants, when it wants, and it will not bargain. We'll look back on seasons gone, to avoid confronting our future. We sit in front of the fire, reminiscent of other times, and in it we see our past selves. We were no better, no smarter, no more in love. But we were different. And we will have evolved so much, as two halves of one life, that it terrifies us to imagine another season. Because there will not be another one. There will be understanding, and support. We'll have trust and memories. And it's just enough to get us through the winter hues. They'll be bright, white, pure. We started as something. And we will return to something when the year ends. It will hurt us so much. One of us will be stranded in the snow. The other will be a star. You and I, we lived."**

Alec let out a breath. "And what then? When time's up?" He whispered.

"There's a chance that I'll forget. Because so many more years will bury ours. And I'll do it to survive the winter of the last. But our memories will keep you alive, because you are not someone to be forgotten, Alexander Lightwood. You'll be a constant patch of my universe, sewed in with the rest, but uniquely bright. And as long as I exist, so will you. And so, if I love you infinitely, and for me there is only infinity... Then the answer to your question is _undoubtedly forever_." 

* * *

_A/N: First Malec drabble I've uploaded on here. I'm not going to lie, this sincerely made me cry while reading it back. The concept of immortality has always intrigued me. And to see two of my most cherished book characters having to deal with it... I- It's too much!_

 _I really hope you enjoyed it, I sure loved writing it. Any feedback is appreciated :)  
_  
 _[The Mortal Instruments universe and the characters cited belong to Cassandra Clare. The words, however, our mine. So please do not reditribute without my consent. Thank you!]_


End file.
